helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Yamada Ayumu
Yamada Ayumu (山田歩) born on January 27, 1998 is a former DreamS Kenshuusei and leader of Japanese pop group NeXus. She is also a member of NeXus sub-unit Amefuri. Biography 2009 On October 28, Yamada Ayumu was chosen to be a DreamS Kenshuusei, getting through the Dreams! Kenshuusei auditions after failing to get into Polaris α, alongside 15 other girls. She was trained for two years and was one of the oldest and most popular Kenshuusei. 2011 Yamada, alongside fellow kenshuusei members Akimoto Miharu, Sugiura Asuka, Fujimoto Emi and Fujiwara Kumiko, are chosen to form a new DreamS called "NeXus". It is also announced that Yamada will be the leader, as it is chosen by age. NeXus is started off as an Indie group, and is able to reach their goal, officially debuting on December 31 with "Koi no Shirushi". 2012 On November 13, it was announced that there will be two units within NeXus -- the first unit consisting of Yamada Ayumu, Fujiwara Kumiko and Akimoto Miharu, called "Amefuri"; the second unit consisting of Sugiura Asuka & Fujimoto Emi called "MoeDokki". 2013 The first unit "Amefuri" debuted on January 17, with "Magic of Love", which sold 95,634 copies. The second unit, "MoeDoki" debuted on February 20, with "Ohayou, Mata Ashita". They are still active. On February 20, Ayumu released her first solo single, "Me ga au tabi/Arcadia" which sold 245,657 copies, making it her highest single yet. She is currently the second most popular member of NeXus, after Sugiura Asuka. Profile *'Name: '''Yamada Ayumu (山田歩) *'Nickname': Ayuhime, YamaAyu, Leader, Innocent Leader, Ayuyu, Princess-chan, Yumumu. *'Birthday: January 27, 1998 (Age 15) *'''Birthplace: Osaka, Japan *'Blood type:' O *'Height:' 162cm (5"4) *'Hello! Project Status:' **2009-10-28: DreamS Kenshuusei **2011-12-31: NeXus Member *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2011-01-01: Member *'Years in NeXus :' 3 Years *'NeXus Color:' Light Red *'Amefuri Color:' Light Green *'Eastern Zodiac:' Ox *'Western Zodiac: '''Aquarius *'Charm Point: Eyes *'Weak Point: '''Too Quiet and kind *'Strong Point: 'Very straightforward *'Favourite Animal: 'Bunnies *'Special Skill: Drawing *'Hobbies: '''Drawing, Singing, Playing LoL *'Favorite Food(s):' Rice *'Least Favorite Food(s): Onions *'''Favorite Colors: All colors *'Favorite Sport:' Basketball *'Favorite Show: '''Rooftop Prince *'Quality you have that you won't lose to anyone:' My love for music! *'Motto: "Just Keep Swimming~" *'Looks up to: Suzuki Airi, Suzuki Eri ' *'''Favorite Song: "SHINING☆STAR" by Polaris α *'Hello! Project groups:' **NeXus (2011 - present) **Amefuri (2013 - present) Singles Participated In Indie Singles #2011.05.11 Start:Dash!! #2011.07.14 Natsuiro Egao de 1,2 JUMP! #2011.11.11 Bokura no LIVE Kimi to no LIFE Major Singles #2011.12.31 Koi no Shirushi https://www.box.com/shared/t1qdbv0b2a1flt8zqeqs Lyrics http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RF3re01c2Ks Song #2012.03.14 Aishiteru Banzai! #2012.06.26 Jibun Rest@rt! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ubKBwAEmVhA Song #2012.09.25 Shouganai Yume Oibito/Passionate Squall http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GLkHNnnNJEQ Shouganai Yume Oibitohttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6kCAFfdap8A Passionate Squall #2013.01.19 Ai no Yokan https://www.box.com/shared/wbrn0zg3l0reiq4yabfo Lyrics http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iweHIr5_JUY Song #2013.04.15 A B C D E-cha E-cha Shitai #2013.06.17 Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai Amefuri #2013.01.17 Magic of Love #2013.05.05 Koi, Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu! https://www.box.com/shared/uy3l0jfalosq47dm9eus Lyricshttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sw65HExgZFg Song #2013.06.05 Arigatou, Thank You! [Song ] #2013.12.03 Ice no Kuchizuke Solo Singles #2013.02.20 Me ga au tabi/Arcadia http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uIb-PxBUMwA Me ga au tabi[Arcadia ] #2013.05.16 WHITEOUT/Boku no Rhythm http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wbVRCCbg1N8 WHITEOUThttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9l8UWRmsH7M Boku no Rhythm Trivia *Is popular for her princess-like presence off and on stage (thus her nickname Ayuhime). *Rumor that her and Suzuki Eri will make a special unit called "AyuEri", singing anime openings. *Ayumu's two most admired people both have the last name Suzuki, but are not related. *Was voted the most sophisticated person out of DreamS. *Her best friend(s) in NeXus is Akimoto Miharu and Fujiwara Kumiko. *Says Akimoto Miharu knows her best. *If she could be another member, she said she would be Akimoto Miharu, because she wants to know what it's like to be outgoing and fun naturally. *Because she is from Osaka, she speaks in Kansai dialect, which Fujimoto Emi calls "Co~ol". *Her opinion on her NeXus Members: **Akimoto Miharu: Hyper Hyper Girl **Sugiura Asuka: Sparkling!! **Fujimoto Emi: Dancing Machine! **Fujiwara Kumiko: Refreshing! *The other members' opinions on Yamada's characters: **Akimoto Miharu: Queen of Hearts! (laugh) **Sugiura Asuka: Pretty Princess **Fujimoto Emi: Surprisingly Quick! **Fujiwara Kumiko: Soft~~ *Auditioned for DreamS because she wanted to have more confidence in herself and wanted to change herself. *Surprisingly, she sucks at drawing. *Not good at waking up in the morning. Akimoto Miharu even said that during an MC cut at one of their concerts in the morning session, Yamada fell asleep in the middle of the cut. *Fans believe she was the Disney Princess Belle in her past life. *Fans and Akimoto Miharu came up with "Ayukingdom" , which have become popular sayings around fans and have been used by her fellow NeXus members during TV shows. *Is envied for her sweet, deep princess-like voice. *Sometimes she goes to watch DreamS Kenshuusei/Dreaming Eggs lessons. Category:2011 Debuts Category:Red Member Color Category:Green Member Color Category:January Births Category:Births in 1998 Category:NeXus Member Category:DreamS Category:NeXus